The invention relates to a filter system with a sensor socket, particularly for use as air filter of an internal combustion engine.
Air filter systems are known from DE102009033261A and from EP1835166A, where connection extensions for maintenance indicators, such as a maintenance interval display, for example, are mounted to a clean air outlet, from which they extend orthogonally. In DE102009033261A, the outlet is firmly mounted to a filter housing, whereas in EP1835166A, the outlet is pivotably mounted in the filter housing. In doing so, the connection extension can be rotated into a suitable position for maintenance indicators in order to mount a sleeve to be connected thereto or a sensor in a favorable position for the assembly situation on an internal combustion engine, for example. In both cases, a sensor or sleeve mounted at the connection extension extends far beyond the contour of the housing of the air filter system, due to the orthogonal arrangement of the connection extension. This requires additional installation space, on the one hand, and involves the risk of damage to the sensor, on the other hand.
One object of the invention is therefore to create a compact filter system with a sensor socket, wherein the sensor socket is accommodated largely without damage.